


feelings

by artymiswritesfics



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickling, benverly deserves Rights!, dumbasses!, i love them sm though :(, they dont admit to their feelings bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: beverly has been targeting them all. it’s ben’s turn, now.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	feelings

**Author's Note:**

> for the losers club tickle fic week day one!

Ben knows he was going to be next. It’s only a matter of time before Bev comes after him. She’s been sneaking up on all the other losers, quick and skilled fingers forcing them into an incoherent mess. It, of course, started with Richie, and now Ben is the only one left.

First it was Richie, because he deserved it and as much as he denies it, he does enjoy it, and because he’s the most ticklish of all of them, which made him such an easy target, and then it was Eddie, because he wouldn’t shut the fuck up, and then Stan and Bill and Mike and now, apparently, Ben.

He knows it’s coming. He isn’t prepared for it, though.

When Bev shoots him a grin and slides closer to him on the floor of the clubhouse, he feels a fluttering in his abdomen and a nervous smile makes its way to his lips.

He’s about to ask what she’s doing, even though he knows the answer, but it cut of by her hands reaching out and giving his sides a few small squeezes.

He quickly bursts into breathy giggles, grabbing her wrist but not pushing her away. She doesn’t acknowledge it, instead focusing on finding a more sensitive spot.

Each place she tries gives a different reaction. Light fluttering at his neck causes his shoulders to scrunch up and his giggles to rise in pitch, scribbling behind his knees results in squeals, but his wiggling fingers on his stomach creates snorts and full-on laughter.

So, that’s where she turns her attention to.

Ben’s cheeks turn red at the realisation that everyone else is watching, comforted slightly by the fact that a, they’re friends, and b, they’ve all been subjected to this as well.

Ben isn’t too sure about his laugh. He tries his best to be confident in himself, but it’s so hard when Henry Bowers and people like him make it their goal to ruin his self-esteem. His laugh is part of that. But he notices when Bev nearly stopped her tickling when she first heard it, and how even Richie has a fond smile on his face, it makes him feel so much better.

Then he can’t think anymore, because Bev’s attack is getting too unbearable and her presence  _ so close _ to him is bringing heat to his face and he nearly begs her to quit it, but he doesn’t.

He stops himself because of her smile, the mischievous shine in her eyes, the way her short curls bob up and down as she laughs with him. It’s not that he isn’t having fun, it’s that she is.

But it’s getting slightly too much.

His hand is still on her wrist. He doesn’t remove her, but he gives her arm a gentle push.

“Plehehehease, noho more!” He chokes out through his mirth.

Bev’s hands still slightly, still moving but not as intensely. “Do you really want me to stop?” She asks, concern just barely reaching her voice. She wouldn’t cross any lines that she knows exist.

“Kinda?” He tells her, breathless. For a moment, they both stare into the other’s eyes, faces flushing at the realisation of their position, forgetting about their friends until Stan clears his throat and brings them back to Earth.

“Do you wanna play this game we got?” He asks.

They do, and Bev gives him a few more pokes when he cheats (and when he doesn’t).

Ben is so lucky to be friends with Beverly Marsh.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
